The Johto Journey
Follow Jake and Sam as they venture into the great unknown of Johto! But Plat and Team Rocket have other ideas.. Characters The Heroes *Jake, the impatient boy. *Sam, the quiet, awkward boy. *Lyra, the fiesty girl. *Professor Elm, the klutzy Professor *Mom, the mom. The Villains *Plat, the rival. *Rocket Admin ******, the new ruler of Team Rocket *Team Rocket Grunts, the low-class. *Lugia, disturbed by something... *The Man In Black, the eyes and ears of Team Rocket. The Gym Leaders *Falkner, The Birdman. *Bugsy, the girl-looking guy. *Whitney, the cry-baby. *Morty, the Ghost User. *Chuck, not Chuck Norris... *Jasmine, the Not Steel-Hearted girl. *Pryce, the ice-cold man. *Albert, the strange and uneasy finale. The Others *Lance, the Dragon Flyer. *Eusine, the mystery man. The Pokemon *Jake's Explosion (Cyndaquil) Level 6; Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen *Sam's Farfetch'd Level 7; Sand Attack, Leer, Fury Cutter, Fury Attack *Totodile Level 5; Scratch, Leer *Chikorita Level 5; Tackle, Growl Chapters Chapter One: Your Pokemon Journey Awaits... As Jake, the twelve year old, medium-sized boy, awoke to the sound of his blazing loud alarm clock, he suddenly remembered something. Today's my first day as Professor Elm's intern! Jake grabbed his clock and checked the time.﻿ It was 10:30 AM. Oh no! I'm late! Jake scrambled out of bed, grabbed his favorite hat, pulled on his clothes, and bolted out the door. When he jumped down the steps, his Mother blocked the way. "Woah, what's the rush, Speedy?" Jake's Mother asked, in her natural soothing voice. "I have to get to Professor Elm's lab! I was supposed to be there half an hour ago, Mom!" Jake exclaimed, trying to get past his mother. Jake's Mom blocked the way. "Not before you get your PokeGear back, it's been fixed from the shop. Now head out, and be careful!" She said, giving Jake his PokeGear and moving out of Jake's way. "Thanks! Bye Mom!" Jake yelled behind himself quickly, shooting straight out of his house and into New Bark Town. Home sweet home... Jake thought, stopping to take a deep breath. ---- "There's the Elm Pokemon Lab..." whisped the boy to himself, as he looked inside Professor Elm's Lab. "And to think... This man, this klutz, had been the person to further Pokemon Evolution research..." the boy said, as he saw Professor Elm drop some coffee on his labcoat. As the boy found the three Pokeballs sitting on a table inside the lab, he saw a boy walk inside the large laboratory. "And who's this kid...?" the boy said, as he began to watch. ---- Jake rushed into the lab, stopping himself right before Professor Elm. "I'm- here," Jake panted, breathing heavily. "What-is-it-you-need?" "Oh, hello, Jake! I was just waiting for your arrival!" Professor Elm exclaimed, brightly. "Now, as you know, I am a major in Pokemon evolution, you see, my friend Mr. Pokemon, has claimed to have made an discovery! Now, as for you, your job is to retrieve the information from Mr. Pokemon, and report back here for me. But, as the pokemon are dangerous out there, I will give you your very own Pokemon partner for the job? Think you can handle it?" Jake, excited by his task, nodded his head, calmly. "Great! Now, step over here, and I'll show you the Pokemon!" Professor Elm said as he walked over to a table. "On the table, there are three Pokeballs, objects used for capturing and storing Pokemon. These three are very rare, and I just caught them recently!" Professor Elm said, as he reached for the farthest ball on the left. As he threw the ball at the ground, it ejected a red light, of some sort, which formed into- "This is Cyndaquil!" Professor Elm announced. "Cynda-Cyndaquil?" the small, porcupine-like creature said, in a high pitched voice. Jake was awestruck as Professor Elm picked up the Cyndaquil, and began petting it. "He's a shy one, alright," Professor Elm said. "But, he's totally harmless!" Just then, the Cyndaquil in Professor Elm's arms sprayed a flame of some-sort onto the Professor. "I spoke too soon..." The Professor said, burnt by the monster. Professor Elm reached for the next ball, in the middle. As he threw the ball, the strange red light formed again, this time into- "And this is Totodile!" Professor Elm said, placing Cyndaquil on the table. As the Pokemon emerged, it seemed to be a crocodile, of some-sort, blue and very excited. "Toto-Toto-Toto-Toto-Totodile!" the Totodile exclaimed, dancing happily. "Finally," Professor Elm continued, picking up the last Pokeball. "This is Chikorita!" he said, throwing the ball at the ground. When this Pokemon emerged, it was a strange green Pokemon, obviously female, with a leaf on it's head, like a horn. "Chikor!" the Chikorita exclaimed, as it jumped on Professor Elm. "This one's very attached, and she's loves people!" Professor Elm said, holding the Chikorita. "So Jake, who will it be?" Jake thought over his choices carefully. As he walked towards the table, he grabbed Cyndaquil. "I choose you, Cyndaquil!" he said, holding up the Cyndaquil. Suddenly, the Cyndaquil sprayed the flame on Jake, giving him some minor burns. Jake felt great pain, but shrugged it off. He took Cyndaquil's Pokeball, and made the monster retreat into it. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Professor!" Jake said, bolting out of the Lab. "Wait! Be careful!" Professor Elm yelled. Before Jake could exit the Lab, one of Professor Elm's associates stopped him. "Hey, before you go, take these, they'll help keep your Cyndaquil healthy!" the man said, shoving three Potions into Jake's hands. "It's the least I can do! Researches stick together, right?" "Thanks!" Jake said, as he continued out the door of the lab. When Jake exited the lab, he noticed a boy peering inside one of the lab's windows. As Jake felt he didn't want to bother the boy, he turned right and headed down Route 29. Wow, ''Jake thought. ''My very own Pokemon... Wonder where I'll go with this guy? Just then, Jake felt the vibration of his PokeGear in his pocket. He took the PokeGear, and answered the call. "Hello?" Jake asked. "Hello, Jake! It's Professor Elm! Your mother gave me your number, in case anything happens! Anyways, continue down Route 29 and into Cherrygrove City, I'll contact you from there. Good luck!" And before Jake could reply, Professor Elm hung up. ---- Jake came to a stop, while walking in the tall grass. He noticed a rumbling, and suddenly, a duck-like Pokemon emerged, carrying a leek stalk and had a strange V-shaped unibrow. "Alright, Cyndaquil," Jake began, as if he were talking to Cyndaquil's Pokeball. "Let's show this Pokemon who's boss!" Jake threw Cyndaquil's Pokeball next to the Pokemon and saw him emerge from his container. "Cynda!" Cyndaquil yelled. "Um... What moves do you know?" Jake asked Cyndaquil. "Cynda-Cynda-Cyndaquil-Quil!" Cyndaquil answered. "... Um, I guess, Cyndaquil, use Fire Blast!" Cyndaquil opened his mouth, but nothing more than a small flame erupted. The other Pokemon seemed angry, and began to attack Cyndaquil with it's stalk. "Far-Fetch'd! Faaaaarr!" the Pokemon screeched. Cyndaquil was getting hurt. "Cyndaquil, tackle that Pokemon!" Jake yelled, worried about Cyndaquil's safety. Cyndaquil nodded and attacked the other Pokemon with a harsh Tackle, knocking it out completely. "Great job, Cyndaquil!" Jake exclaimed, picking up his Cyndaquil, who was blushing. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A voice yelled. The voice belonged to a boy, around Jake's age. The boy's clothes were mainly black, black pants with pockets, a black and white T-shirt, black and white gloves, color-less eyes, black hair and a black and white hat. Jake also noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes... "What?" Jake exclaimed, confused. "Move aside, you idiot!" the boy yelled as he pushed Jake aside to get to the hurt Pokemon. "Far-fetch'd..." the Pokemon weakly said. The boy picked the Pokemon up, and glared at Jake. "Didn't you know he wasn't wild? Now he's hurt, and I didn't challenge you to a battle! Ugh, look kid, you got him into this mess, you're taking him out. The least you can do, is come with me to Cherrygrove City, there's a Pokemon Center there that- Hey wait a minute... Are you a newbie? Yeah, yeah, I can tell by your look. Well, I can't blame you, all newbs are like this at some point. Anyways, my name's Sam, nice to meet you." "Hey, I'm Jake, nice to meet you. Look, I'm really sorry about your Pokemon, I really didn't know he was yours. I just started about... Well, five minutes ago, and I couldn't tell the difference. Anyways, what are you doing out here?" Jake asked. "Well, I'm trying to get ladies... And, well, travel, I guess." "Cool. Well, we better get going." Jake and Sam continued walking down Route 29, ready for their exciting adventure, into the world of Pokemon! ---- As the Rocket Admin gazed out the HQ window in his chair, he felt an odd presence. "So you've came. Not a surprise..." the Admin said. "I'm here for my mission." the man said, appearing behind the admin. "Of course, of course... All I ask is a simple task along with your mission." "What is it, sir?" "Kidnap Professor Elm." Chapter Two: Cherrygrove Dilemmas! When Sam and Jake had arrived to Cherrygrove, they saw something odd. People were being harassed by a bat Pokemon, of some-sort. "Ahh... a mean Pokemon is attacking us!" yelled a small child. "Don't worry, I'll handle this. Are you ready, Nightsky?" another boy, around Jake and Sam's age, replied, talking to his owl Pokemon. The boy took out an electronic encyclopedia and pointed it at the bat. "Zubat: The Cave Bat Pokemon. Zubat are know for flying inside of caves, with lack of light. Zubat are Poison/Flying type and reside in Kanto and Johto," said the device. "Well, good to know," said the boy. "Hoothoot, use Air Slash!" The apparent Hoothoot used its wings to fly forward and slash the bat. Hurt, the Zubat fell to the floor. "Thank you for saving us!" yelled a villager. Gold threw a Pokeball at the Zubat, and it bounced off and didn't animate the capture sequence. "I knew it," said the boy. "Someone is attacking this town!" Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Sam looked at Jake. "We gotta get to the Pokemon Center! Come on!" Sam ran to a red-roofed building and entered the clear, sliding door. Jake paused for a minute, to look at the boy. He then followed Sam into the Center. Once inside, Sam then talked to a pretty, pink-haired nurse. A few minutes later, Sam's Pokemon came back, looking healthy. Sam walked over to Jake. "Now, I want you to meet Farfetch'd. He's my buddy." said Sam, as the Farfetch'd climbed on his shoulders. The Farfetch'd glared at Jake, still angry over their previous encounter. Once the noise from outside had calmed down, Jake and Sam exited the Pokemon Center. As soon as they stepped outside, however, an old man with a friendly smile greeted them. "Well, hey there, young feller! You look like a rookie! If you are, I can show you around town, if you'd like?" the man said, smiling. "Sure!" Jake said, pleased by the polite man. Sam gave Jake a look. "Well, if you look here, this is the Pokemon Center. This is where Nurse Joy can heal your Pokemon, if they get hurt in battle." The man then walked over to a blue-roofed building while Jake and Sam followed. "This here is the PokeMart! It's the place to buy Pokeballs, if you wanna catch Pokemon, Potions, if you wanna heal your Pokemon, and tons of other great stuff!" The old man then walked towards a shore. "This is the ocean. If you have a Pokemon that can Surf, you can explore it! Plus, there are some hard to find Pokemon in the ocean, that you can't find on land!" The man then walked to a house. "And this... This is my house! Feel free to come back anytime, if you have questions! Also, for being so nice, here's a map card for your PokeGear! It lets you see a map of Johto on your PokeGear!" Jake pulled out his PokeGear while the old man slipped the map card into it. Within seconds, the map of the Johto region was visable. When Jake looked up, the man was gone. "Well that was, weird..." said Sam. "Anyways, we better head out, where are you supposed to go, again?" "I don't know, Professor Elm was supposed to-" Jake then felt his PokeGear vibrate and he answered the call. "Hello, Jake! I'm assuming you made it to Cherrygrove?" asked Professor Elm over the PokeGear. "Yeah, I made it safe! Where do I go now?" Jake replied. "Just up ahead is Route 30. Mr. Pokemon's house is far through it. Just remember to take the right road, alright?" "Got it. Seeya, Professor." Jake finished as he exited the call. "The Professor says to head North, we better get going." Jake said to Sam. "Right." Sam agreed, as he and Sam headed out to Route 30. "By the way," Sam interrupted. "Shouldn't you give Cyndaquil a nickname? His names kinda long..." "Well, how about Explosion? Yeah, I like that..." Jake replied. Sam snickered. "Sure..." Jake rolled his eyes. Chapter 3: Can I Get a Hoothoot? As the boys continued their journey down Route 30, Sam stopped, causing Jake, who was behind him, to stop dead in his tracks. "What's wrong, Sam?" Jake asked, confused by the other boy's sudden pause. "We're being watched..." Sam replied. Suddenly, a Hoothoot that was identical to the boy in Cherrygrove popped out of a tree, and began to growl, angrily. "Hoot-Hoot!' the Hoothoot growled. "I'll handle this, Sam!" Jake said, quickly throwing out his Cyndaquil. "Come on out, Explosion!" Jake exclaimed as the red mist formed into his creature. "Cynda!" Explosion said, ready to battle. "Hoot!" the Hoothoot replied, as he tackled Explosion. "Alright, Explosion, use Tackle!" Jake commanded. The hurt Explosion took a big jump at the Hoothoot, almost knocking it over. This time, the Hoothoot got angry, and emitted a sort of hypnosis out of it's eyes, causing Explosion to fall asleep. "No way!" Jake exclaimed. "Explosion, wake up! Wake up!" Explosion keeped it's eyes closed, sleeping peacefully in the middle of the battle. The Hoothoot then began pecking it with its beak, obviously hurting the Cyndaquil, but not waking it. "Jake," Sam called. "Use this!" he said as he through Jake a Potion-like object with a spray nozzle. Jake ran over to Explosion and sprayed him with the potion, awakening him from his sleep. "Come on Explosion, finish him with a Tackle!" Jake exclaimed. Explosion jumped up and tackled the Hoothoot again, this time knocking the owl out completely. "Yes! Great job!" Jake said, running over to pick up his Pokemon. Sam then suggested something. "Hey, why don't you capture the Hoothoot?" "I can't, I don't have any Pokeballs..." Jake replied. "Here, I'll let you use one of mine. Just throw it at the Hoothoot." Jake took the red and white Pokeball from Sam and threw it at the Hoothoot, hitting it on the head. The ball then opened, and Hoothoot was sucked into the ball, as the red mist. "Well, I guess I caught my first Pokemon..." Jake said, holding up Hoothoot's ball. "Anyways, Explosion, return!" Jake said, pointing his Cyndaquil's ball at him, and watching the Pokemon retreat into the ball. As Jake and Sam continued their travels throughout Route 30, they heard a scream coming from somewhere. "Help" yelled the girl's voice. Jake and Sam rushed to the source of the screaming, and found a girl, wearing a large white hat, had blue and red clothes, brown hair, and had a purse with a Pokemon symbol on it. She was on the ground, covered in mud. "Great! Just great! I am riding my bike one second, it's destroyed by a Noctowl the next! How could this day get possibly worse?" the girl said, angrily. Jake reached out his hand to pull her up. "Need help?" The girl shoved his hand away. "I'm not one of those damsels in distress, thank you very much..." Sam began to blush. "Uh... Hey, um, what's your name? I mean, my name is Sam, what's yours? Oh, and this is Jake..." "Well, nice to meet you, Sam and Jake, my name is Lyra, and I am actually trying to head somewhere now, and if you'd please excuse me, I need to get a new bike!" Lyra responded. Suddenly, a loud hoot was heard from somewhere in the trees. A rustle of branches were heard, and a bigger version of a Hoothoot appeared in the tree. "Oh, no! The Noctowl came back!" Lyra said, as she began to run away. "I got this. Go, Hoothoot!" Jake exclaimed, throwing his Hoothoot's Pokeball at the ground. The Hoothoot popped out, and froze. As did the Noctowl. Hoothoot began crying and flew up to the Noctowl. The Noctowl cradled the Hoothoot. They then began to talk, in un-recognizable speech, when finally, Hoothoot came back to Jake, and gave him a friendly peck on his head. The Hoothoot's mother was the Noctowl. When Hoothoot was caught, the Noctowl was furious and went on a rampage, destroying Lyra's bike in the process. When the Noctowl flew away, Lyra realized what happened. "So it was your fault!" she said as she pointed at Jake, angry. "What? It was you who was carelessly riding your bike!" Jake replied, shouting. "That's it! You're buying me a new bike, whatever the cost! I'll just keep buggin' you until you do!" "Fine!" "Fine!" And Jake stomped off, Lyra following, and Sam dreamily watching Lyra, as he began to walk with them. As they kept walking through the grass, another Pokemon came out, this time a small spider. "Ugh, get out of the way!" Lyra said, throwing a Pokeball at the ground. As the red mist emerged, it formed into a round, blue Pokemon with ears and a zig-zag tail with a blue ball at the tip. "Marill, use Water Gun!" Lyra shouted. In a matter of seconds, water spouted out of Marill's mouth, knocking out the little spider. When they finally arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house, they were tired from the long day. "Finally..." Jake whispered, exhausted. As he entered the house, he was greeted by a middle-aged man with a fedora, smiling and waving. "Aha, you must be Jake! Professor Elm told me you would be coming! Now, this is what Professor Elm needed, be careful!" Mr. Pokemon gave Jake a yellow egg, with black zig-zags on it. Just then, another man entered the house. "Hello, Mr. Pokemon! I was just stopping by to say, hello!" the graying man said, as he noticed Jake. "And you, you're the boy Professor Elm sent to pick up the egg?" Jake nodded. "Well, it's nice to see young people helping out! By the way, my name is Professor Oak! I am a researcher in the Pokemon buisiness. Ah, I also see you have a Pokemon with you. May I see it for a second?" the Professor asked. "Sure," Jake replied, handing his Cyndaquil's ball to Oak. Oak let Explosion out of the ball, and began examining it. "Hmmm... Ahuh... Yes... Indeed." Oak said, as he picked up Explosion and handed it to Jake. "I can see that he has grown attached to you..." Jake was awestruck by how the man could notice such things as love. "... Here, take this as well. I believe I can trust you with this?" Oak said, handing an electronic encyclopedia to Jake. "It's called a Pokedex. It records and shows information about Pokemon. It's very exciting, isn't it, to get to see the device to help further Pokemon research?" Jake nodded and noticed that it looked like the one the boy in Cherrygrove had, as well. "Hey, isn't that what that Gold boy's device looked like?" Sam asked. Oak took a frightened look. "Gold? You mean a boy, around your age? Wearing mostly gold clothing?" "Uhuh... He said that Cherrygrove was being attacked." Sam replied. "Oh-Oh dear. Well, please excuse me, I must be on my way." As Oak left the house in a hurry, Mr. Pokemon offered them if they would want to rest the night. They generously took the offer, and fell asleep in a second. ---- As night fell, Plat went in for the kill. He dug a hole in the roof of Professor Elm's lab using a pickaxe, taking him all night to do so. He jumped into the building and looked around, absorbing his surroundings. As he took account of the room, he found the table, holding two Pokeballs on it. CRACK. Plat heard the noise of the forced-open door and grabbed the first Pokeball he saw. He hid underneath a desk, holding his breath and trying to stay as still as he could. And then, Plat saw a man, dressed in all black, a black fedora and a black leather coat. He then climbed the stairs, taking out a brown sac from his pocket. Plat remained hidden, hearing the muffled screaming from upstairs. As the man returned from the room upstairs, Plat saw that the brown sac was struggling, as if a person was inside it. And as the man turned to where Plat was hiding, the room was empty. Chapter 4: PokeNapped! (TBW) Trivia *This story takes place after Robert: The Journey in Kanto. *This story takes place simultaneously with The Mystery of the Three Legends. *This story is expected to cross-over with the two stories mentioned above. *Jake, is based on the author. *Explosion is named after the author's real-life Explosion, in HeartGold, a Typhlosion Level 65.﻿ ﻿